Dawn's New Light
by Leviathan48
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so leave harsh criticizing comments! Its going to be long (I think) so be ready! Im not going to butter this story up just read it if you want to! Just so you know its all OC's, I take requests for cats in the other clans, and its based in the old forest, same clans!(I don't own warriors) Rated T because its gonna have blood!
1. Allegiance

Allegiances:

Thunderclan:

Leader: Oakstar: Large dark brown tabby tom. Piercing green eyes.

Deputy: Adderstrike: Brown and white patch tom. Deep blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Snowflower : Pure white she-cat. Soft fluffy paws and blue eyes.

Warriors:

Fangstrike: Mottled brown tom. Unusually long fangs. Amber eyes.

Willowtail: Blue tabby she-cat. Yellow eyes.

Silverwhisker: Silver tabby tom. Yellow eyes.

Blossomfall: Cream and white she-cat. Green eyes.

Blackstep: Massive pure black tom. Blue eyes.

Hickoreyheart: Mottled brown tom. Amber eyes.

Hawkeye: Brown and white stripe tom cat. Unusual amber and yellow eyes.

Dapplepelt: Black and white patch she-cat. Blue eyes.

Rosebloom: Dark tabby she-cat. Amber eyes.

Foxclaw: Orange and white tom cat. Green eyes.

Rainfall: Blue and silver tom. Blue eyes.

Icefur: Pure white she-cat. Blue eyes.

Briarfoot: Tortoiseshell she-cat. Amber eyes.

Duststorm: Golden tom. Green eyes.

Forestclaw: Large brown and black tabby tom. Green eyes

Embershadow: Orange tabby tom. Amber eyes.

Queens:

Heatherflight: Golden tabby she-cat. Green eyes. Mother to Lionkit and Leapordkit.(Father is Adderstrike)

Frostwing: Silver tabby she-cat. Blue eyes. Mother to Thornkit, Flamekit, and Snowkit. (Father is Foxclaw)

Pinestep: Dark red she-cat. Amber eyes. Mother to Pricklekit, Shortkit, Bramblekit, and Softkit.(Father is Hickoreyheart)

Apprentices:

Loudpaw: Grey tabby tom with white paws. Green eyes. Mentor is Hawkeye.

Sunpaw: Golden tom, especially long neck fur. Yellow eyes. Mentor is Rainfall.

Stonepaw: Grey and Black stripe tom. Blue eyes. Mentor is Adderstrike.


	2. Chapter 1

A warm spring breeze whispered through the nursery. All was quiet in the camp. Too quiet. Everycat was waiting for Frostwing's kits to arrive. A sudden yowl slit the air, loud and full of pain. Everyone stirred uneasily as Foxclaw got up and started to pace around the clearing. Oakstar silently padded over to his friend, stopping him and looking in his eyes. They were full of fear."Do not worry about Frostwing, Foxclaw." He mews in a deep gravely tone.

"But she could die along with our precious kits!" Foxclaw breathes out in defeat, shredding the grass in front of him. It was his first set of kits, so he was extremely paranoid.

Oakstar calmy replies,"It is the same for every queen, let us wait, Snowflower will do her best."

**Pov shift**

Something was violently thrusting him from his warm home. It gripped him tightly and propelled him down into something cooler. Fresh air smacked him in the face making him squeal with displeasure. The cold air surrounded him, until he felt something fluffy and warm. He crawled towards it desperately, squealing all the way. Feeling around, he found his way to his mothers stomach and started to suck. More wiggling bundles of fur soon surrounded him. Full and finally warm, sleep slowly enveloped him. Loud squealing reached his ears, which he suddenly realized had opened. He groaned inwardly, shifting around trying to cover his ears with something, anything. Once again he drifted off to sleep. Sleepily awakening, hushed voices circled his ears,"Do you think he's awake?"

"He will be soon with you squeaking like that!"Another voice replied.

His eyes where feeling rather strange today. Deciding that today was the day, his eyes popped open, staring around. He gasped. The nursery was huge! He looked at the towering leafy walls, and noticed some sunlight seeping through. Focusing more in front of himself, he realized that the little bundles of fur where wriggling all around him. "Who are you?" He asked timidly.

"I'm Thornkit!" The little silver and white tabby pronounced proudly.

A smaller white she-cat nudged him out of the way and said, "My names Snowkit, whats yours?"

My _name? _He thought. "Ummm.. I'm not sure" He managed. Snowkit bounded over to something behind him and asked,"Frostwing, whats his name?"

"Why dear, he is Flamekit," She purred in amusement.

Flamekit's tail shot straight up and exclaimed,"Flamekit!, I'm Flamekit!"

Flamekit excitedly looked at Frostwing's blue eyes, only seconds later to be tackled by Thornkit. They tussled on the ground for a minute, Flamekit smacking Thornkit to the ground in the end."I've won"Flamekit exclaimed, purring as Thornkit jumped up and glared playfully at him.

"Now kits settle down," Frostwing mewed, sweeping them up with her tail.

"But Flamekits only just opened his eyes!" Thornkit complained, a huge yawn escaping him.

Flamekit snuggled in close to his mother, Thornkit and Softkit beside him. Sleep quickly came to him. Wind whistled through his ears, making him start awake. W_here_ _am I_? Flamekit wondered. He wasn't in the nursery. He was high up, on a grassy moor, start cats surrounding him. one stepped forward speaking in a voice that whistled past him like the wind._"We have waited a long time for you."_


End file.
